


Don't you see that the charade is over?

by KeepGoing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Stiles is clueless, color of dereks eyes, derek knows who malia really is, dereks tired of waiting, mentions of stiles/malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepGoing/pseuds/KeepGoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, I hear you’re back to being a real Beta? Like yellow eyes and all that shit.”</p><p>“So, I hear you’re fucking my cousin.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you see that the charade is over?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andthenonawednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthenonawednesday/gifts).



> This is for my partner in fic crime, my muse for Sterek; andthenonawednesday. 
> 
> He'll know why as soon as he reads the line ;)

  


  
_Don't you see, don't you see, that the charade is over? And all the best deceptions and the clever cover story awards, go to you?_

  


  


Derek frowns as he watches Scott wipe the remaining remnants of blood off Stiles face. Stiles smacks his lips together, making one of those faces between disgust and disbelief. 

“You’re alright?” Scott asks for the 20th time as he examines his best friends face.

“Dude, I’m fine.” Stiles flails his hands around, shoo’ing Scott away. Scott sighs and tosses the bloodied rag in the nearby trash. Stiles continues to swing his legs on the long metal table in Deaton’s operating room. He catches Derek’s eye but says nothing. He just keeps his eyes on him as Derek continues to stand in the corner of the room, arms crossed, silent. 

“Alright, as long as you swear you’re okay I’m gonna get Kira home, okay?” Scott gives the cut on Stiles head one last look. Stiles nods. 

“I’m good.” He pauses and glares at Scott when he doesn't back away. “I swear I will push you if you don't leave right now.”

Scott gives him a small smile and grabs his book bag and heads toward the door before giving Derek a nod. Its the universal signal, Derek knows, for _‘take care of Stiles.’_ He and Scott have got that down to a science now. 

Once Scott is gone and Derek can't hear his heart beat any longer he just watches as Stiles picks at his torn t-shirt and rubs his hands over the blood beginning to dry on his skinny jeans. 

“So.” Stiles says after a while. 

Derek doesn't answer. 

Stiles clears his throat and finally hops down off the table. He meanders around, looking at some tools and supplies scattered on counters. With every step he's inching closer to where Derek is. 

When he gets within a few feet he lifts his eyes and stares at the former alpha. “So, I hear you’re back to being a real Beta? Like yellow eyes and all that shit.”

Derek’s expression doesn't change. He just keeps his arms folded and his face in the same thin lipped and even browed expression. When Stiles realizes he’s not going to get anywhere in this conversation, he turns, rummaging around on the table he was seated on minutes ago for his phone and keys. Derek feels his pulse begin to heighten. There's so much in the air to say but he can't seem to find the oxygen to say it. The words that escape his mouth not only surprise Stiles, but himself. 

“So, I hear you’re fucking my cousin.”

  


******

The thing about Derek and Stiles is that they have been dancing around this _‘thing’_ with them for years. Punches in the face, faces into steering wheels, slams against walls and doors, hours of floating in a pool, gunshots, arrows, human sacrifices, dark druids, rogue hunters, evil lizard paralyzing things; they have been through it all. And through it all the question that sat on everyone's mind and lips of _‘will they or won't they’?_ They were the biggest thing since Ross and Rachel. No one talked about it, but everyone thought it. 

But nothing, not a damn thing, was ever said. Between each other or to each other from anyone else in the group. 

So where Derek’s sudden outburst came from, neither him or Stiles knows. But it happened. Its out there now. Floating in the air between them and all they can do is stare at each other. Like they have been doing for years now. 

It makes no sense. But neither of them can move. 

Stiles is making different faces every couple of seconds. At first he’s surprised. Then confused. Then angry, then back to confused. He keeps opening his mouth to say something; his eyebrows high on his forehead; but then quickly shuts it because honestly, he has no come back for Derek.

No sarcastic witty counter punch. 

Because its true. 

And for the first time since he and Malia got together, Stiles feels...wrong. Off. 

And of course its fucking Derek Hale’s fault. 

So theres not much else for Stiles to say other than, “Yeah, I guess I am.”

Derek nods. “Won't have to worry about all those pesky virgin sacrifices now.”

Stiles eyes widen at Derek’s sudden sense of humor. “I...well. I haven't actually..” He makes a hand motion that honestly just looks like another one of Stiles flailing episodes, but Derek understands what he is getting at.

He always understands Stiles. Its part of this whole God damn problem.

“Its not like I don't want to!” Stiles quickly adds. “But I’m just not sure she’s…” Stiles shrugs.

Derek almost smirks. “The one?”

Stiles eyes widen, his mouth opens agape and he almost has a little tantrum with his feet before he narrows his eyes at Derek. “I’m her anchor.”

“Mmm.” Derek nods. “You have that effect on people.” He finally pushes himself off the wall and runs his fingertips over the metal table where Stiles sat. “Then what’s the problem?”

“There is NO problem. She’s great! Fantastic. I mean she’s a little mean and she has no sense of boundaries and she still hasn't managed to learn when using your claws are good and when its bad, but other than that, she’s amazing. And what the hell do you mean I have that effect on people??” Stiles crosses his arms. 

Derek full on smiles now, planting himself in front of the teenager. “Then why don't you fuck her?”

Stiles swallows, eyes as round as dinner plates. “Because. I respect her.”

Derek laughs. Bursts out into a low rumble laugh from her chest. “Bullshit. Malia isn't the kind of girl you respect.”

“Well maybe she should be. And I’m a gentleman I’ll have you know.”

“I’m sure you are.” Derek pauses. “Now tell me the real reason you’re not sleeping with her.”

Stiles scoffs. “I just did.”

Derek leans in, eyes glowing amber and it gives Stiles a chill through his body he’s never felt before. He’s not scared. He’s...mesmerized. Derek is so close to him he can feel the heat radiating off his skin. Derek’s scruff, if he just moved one millimeter closer, would be touching Stiles skin. 

“You’re. Lying.” Derek breathes on his face.

Damn werewolves and their senses and super hearing bullshit. But Stiles does his best to keep it together. “Fine, if you’re so smart, why don't you tell me why I haven't slept with her yet.” 

Derek raises an eyebrow. Theres a challenge somewhere in that statement. And Derek is tired of dancing around the topic. He’s getting too old and things have gotten too complicated elsewhere to keep adding to the complication between them. 

“Because you want it to be me.”

Stiles takes a step back, his face turning a dark shade of purple and he’s shaking his head. “What? Excuse me? Want it to to to to be you to do what exactly? You you, you just have no idea what you’re talking about.” He stutters out. Derek is smiling. Literally smiling at him with this predatory look on his face. “I hate you. Do you know that? I loathe you so much. You are the bane of my existence. Your very presence irks me. Just knowing you exist in my atmosphere angers me to the point of self harm.”

Derek just continues to smirk. “You done?”

Stiles nods and swallows. “Are you?”

With one slow but aggressive move Derek is on him; his hands wrapped around small hips and chest pressed against chest. “Not by a long shot.”

The kiss needs to go down in history books as the best kiss to ever have happened in the history of time. Neither of them waste time. Its open mouthed and passionate and dirty but sweet and tongue; so much tongue, but as rushed and needy as it is, there's also a gentleness to it. When they finally suck all the oxygen from the room, they both pull back at the same time; Stiles eyes still closed and lips reaching for Derek. There's a deep, animalistic panting coming from Derek’s chest. When Stiles eyes open, his lips are still parted and it makes Derek growl low in his throat. 

“So, tell me again. Why haven't you fucked her?” Derek demands. A small breath is exhaled from Stiles and he shakes his head. 

“Say it.” Derek growls. His nails are digging into Stiles side and Stiles shudders.

“Why are you doing this?” Stiles whispers, his eyes sliding shut again.

“Because things are different now. You feel it, don't you?” Derek asks, claws retracted and the pads of his fingers now rubbing circles on the skin under Stiles torn t-shirt. 

“You’re different.” Stiles agrees but he shakes his head, putting his hand on Derek’s chest and pushing away from him. “But...I care about Malia. She needs me.”

“I need you.”

Stiles keeps shaking his head. “No. Not like this.”

“What? Because you’re her anchor? And what do you think you are to me?” Derek questions. 

“Bullshit. You’re such a fucking asshole. How fucking dare you. You had all this time. All this time to do this. All those time...and nothing. And now that I’ve found someone…”

“You haven't found shit, Stiles. She found you. She claimed you as her own. You had no say in it. You’re going along because you think its what you’re supposed to do.”

Stiles swallows. “Then what? Aren't you supposed to stay away from me and shit? Isn't that like Werewolf law or some crap?”

“She isn't a werewolf. And I honestly couldn't give two shits.” Derek takes a step forward. Stiles holds his arm out to distance them.

“She’s your family. And she likes me. A lot.” Stiles voice is small. 

“She’s Peter’s daughter. And do honestly think she’s the best person for you to be with, knowing that? You know that saying ‘the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.’? Well guess what? The killer doesn't crawl too far from the den either.”

It all makes sense. Everything Derek says is true in one way, shape or form. But…

“She doesn't have to be like Peter. I’m helping her.” 

“And what is she doing for you? Besides leaving claw marks on your back?” Derek raises an eyebrow. 

“How..” Stiles mouth falls open. “And what the fuck would you do if we were together, huh? You’d probably bite me and turn me a fucking wolf!” Stiles yells.

“If that's what you wanted. Is that what you want, Stiles?”

“No.” Stiles grumbles. 

“Then. What. Do. You. Want? Say it. If you want Malia, if she’s honestly who you want, I’ll turn around and I’ll forget any of this happened. But if she’s not, if you can see this between us, even for a second-” Derek trails off, giving Stiles a look he’s never seen before. Vulnerable. He’s waiting. Stiles guesses in a way he’s always been waiting for him. And he may go on waiting forever. Stiles knows Derek has never really walked away from anything in his life. Physically, yeah, maybe. But emotionally? Derek holds onto everything.

“Are you wearing a _windbreaker_ right now?” Stiles deflects, brow confused. 

Derek shrugs. “It’s windy.”

Stiles blinks, then bursts out laughing. He laughs so hard in fact, tears start to stream down his face and he balances his hands on his knees as fits of giggles come in waves. Derek stares at him, enjoying how happy he seems, for the first time in a long time.

“Dude, seriously. You’re ridiculous.” Stiles wipes his eyes and gives Derek a grin. Derek smiles back.

The thing about Derek and Stiles is that they have been dancing around this ‘thing’ with them for years. In between punches and faces into steering wheels and Darachs and alpha packs and every type of creepy supernatural thing you can think of, somehow, they fell in love. 

It wasn't something that happened all of a sudden. It took time. It was gradual. It was in between saving each others life and small touches. It happened with glances across a room and fighting for each other when they didn't even know what they were fighting for. 

Stiles isn't sure when he fell for Derek. He doesn't know if it was in the woods on private property or if he fell the first time Derek was in his car bleeding all over his upholstery. He doesn't know if the first time he saw Derek’s eyes flash red was when his head finally caught up with his heart. 

Derek knows it was a mixture of times that turned into love for him. When was being held up while he was paralyzed from the neck down in 8 feet of water. The first comforting touch of Stiles hand on his shoulder after Boyd died. And the first time he saw Stiles after the Nogitsune was destroyed and gone. How grown up he looked after that. How broken but yet so brave. 

It was gradual. But Stiles can see it now. As whatever was keeping them apart dissipates into thin air, it's understood that this is how its meant to be. Stiles, slowly getting back to sanity after all he’s been through; and Derek, his eyes the color of a true beta again, Scott’s beta, moving toward finally forgiving himself for all he’s done. 

“What am I gonna tell Malia?” Stiles whispers as he reaches out for Derek. He falls into his arms, the werewolf nuzzling his neck; scenting him for everyone to know now who he finally belongs to. Derek. The way its always really been. 

“Tell her you’re finally with the right Hale.”


End file.
